


chamomile

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, narrative in english but dialogue in filipino hm
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ba’t parang paos ka?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/131142481693/chamomile).

“Ba’t parang paos ka?” His finger flicked the side of his face, casually getting rid of imaginary dust, but the slight brush of skin on skin made them both cherish the quieter moments when all they had was each other.

The scent of a burning cigarette butt wafted through the air. Elsewhere, in the next room, crystal clinked and whiskey swirled, and voices, hushed, talked to each other.

Here, in the privacy of the boss’s room itself, Pole shifted uncomfortably on the too-comfortable leather sheets, and tried not to lean into the other man’s touch too much.

“Nagturo lang ako kanina.”

“Ulit?” another flick, and brush, of lingering fingers.

“Oo.” He leant in another fraction of an inch, and he wanted to blame it on the alcohol.

“Tigilan mo na nga ‘yan. Masira mo pa boses mo.” Miong finished his whiskey, and set it down to nose Pole’s neck. “’Yun pa naman isa sa mga gusto ko sa iyo.”

“Magdusa ka.”

The mafia boss laughed, rough, like all of him was, and pressed a tiny kiss to the column of his throat. “Maghintay ka rito.” He rumbled, and got up to leave.

Pole swallowed nervously. When he says things like that—

_—shit, slow down, I—_

_—ngh, right ther—_

_—Mio—_

He coughed, shuffling in his seat again, and put the slightly-sipped glass of whiskey on the table next to him. What was going to happen now?

Miong took a while to… do whatever it was he planning to do, in the adjacent room, but when he came back, he didn’t have a bottle or a foil wrapper in his hands.

It was a mug. Steaming with hot tea— _chamomile_ —in a yellow chick-designed mug.

“Ito oh. Sabi raw nakakatulong sa lalamunan ang mainit.” He handed Pole the mug, looking downright  _smug_ , and settled down on the couch next to him to snuggle him like a child with a huge… thin teddy bear.

“Miong.” Pole smiled, taking a tentative sip of the tea, and settled down against his lover. “Sa iyo yung mug ano?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Pole chuckled, and said nothing more.  


End file.
